1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable mouse, particularly to a foldable mouse integrated with optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
In 1968, the world's first mouse is displayed on IEEE conference in San Francisco, the shape of the original mouse is a big heavy box. Since the birth of the mouse, its shape and structure has been constantly changed. These changes make the mouse more comfortable, more ergonomic, and more convenient to carry.
In the 21st century, with the development of science and technology, the mouse has been popular to people's daily life. For the ergonomic design, the current mouse are designed in an arched shape, the area of the bottom surface is half of the palm area, and the height generally ranges between 3 cm˜5 cm. However, the volume of the mouse is still too large. Thus it is inconvenient to be directly put into the pocket. Furthermore, if the mouse is placed into the briefcases, the computer bags, and other small packages, the arched shape will lead to local uplift of the package. This will bring inconvenience to carry.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a foldable mouse for solving the problem discussed above.